


Oranges

by godamnarmsrace



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wants an Orange...and Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This never happened...I don't think. I don’t own them; I’m just borrowing them for a few pages of naughty fun.

Jensen looked around Jared’s trailer with a look of disdain painted on his pretty face. Opening and closing cupboard doors, he was on a quest that had so far resulted in a bounty that consisted of two super-sized bags of Skittles, six bags of Gummi Bears of assorted colours and flavours, and one packet of Redhots.

 

“Dude, do you have anything in here that even remotely resembles real food? You know like fruit or something?” Jensen asked, almost positive what Jared’s answer would be.

 

Jensen was not disappointed, he choked back a disgusted bout of laughter, when Jared held up a bag of Gummi Fruits and shook them at Jensen.

 

“Okay, yeah. No, that’s so not what I meant. I meant like actual fruit,” Jensen said with a deep sigh. “Look why don’t I go and get us a couple of Oranges or something from food services?”

 

“An orange?” Jared asked, his brow furrowed in a look of confusion.

 

“Never mind. I’ll be back in a minute,” Jensen said, leaving behind a still puzzled looking Jared.

 

* * *

 

“Do you want me to peel it for you?” Jensen asked, when he saw the way Jared was examining the piece of fruit he’d just handed him.

 

“Dude, do I look like I’m five?” Jared asked, sounding pissed but looking amused.

 

Damn Jensen wished he knew how the fuck he pulled that off.

 

“Sometimes,” Jensen huffed, peeling his own orange. Pulling off a section he popped it into his mouth, looking back at Jared he started choking on the damn piece of fruit he’d only moments ago been hungering for.

 

Watching Jared had changed everything.

 

Jared had made quick work of peeling his own orange but unlike Jensen rather than pulling the sections apart to eat separately, he’d bit into the succulent fruit like it was an apple or something and as a result juice was dripping from his chin.

 

Looking up he realised that Jensen was watching him. “This is really yummy,” he moaned. “So sweet.”

 

“Fuck me!” Jensen muttered, under his breath.

 

“Huh?” Jared asked, sucking a sticky finger into his mouth.

 

Damn, Jensen wanted to be that finger. He wanted to be in that mouth. Dropping his fruit on the ground, Jensen leaned across the space that separated them and placed his mouth on top of Jared’s.

“Dude? What the fuck?” Jared asked, pulling back a look of shock on his face.

 

“Sorry…erm…must have been the sugar,” Jensen said, with a shrug of his shoulders. He moved back into his seat but did not stay there. Jared satisfied with Jensen’s lame excuse about a sugar rush went back to eating his orange.

 

‘Umm, Jensen,” Jared mumbled, when Jensen launched himself into Jared’s lap, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

 

Shaking his head Jensen didn’t know what to say to his friend. “I’m sorry,” just sounded lame and he wasn’t…sorry.

 

“Another sugar rush?” Jared questioned when Jensen made no move to leave.

 

“Yep,” Jensen confirmed, nuzzling the side of Jared’s face. His tongue dipped out licked at the juice that still clung to Jared’s chiselled jaw. Lifting one of Jared’s massive hands in his much smaller one Jensen’s sucked a finger sticky with orange juice into his mouth.

 

Jared moaned unable to stop himself, he asked, “Man, what’s a guy gotta do to get you to suck his cock like that?”

 

“It’s the orange…” Jensen confessed, moaning around Jared’s finger.

 

“Oh,” Jared said. Standing he lifted Jensen up onto the small bench in front of him. With one hand he pulled Jensen’s lips so that they met his and with his other hand he loosed his belt.

 

Picking up his orange Jared squeezed the juice from it all over his hard cock. Switching their places Jared rested his ass against the bench and sat Jensen between his open thighs. “There you go,” He muttered, directing his swollen cock head at Jensen’s fuck me lips. “Have at it.”

 

Jensen smirked. Jared thought he was in control. His hands may have been directing the action but it was Jen’s lips and tongue that held all the power. Flicking his tongue against the slit at the end of Jared’s cock, Jensen sipped out a stray drop of orange juice mixed with a tiny drop of cum. Fuck! It was ambrosia.

 

He wanted more. He wanted it all. Jensen open his lips around Jared’s cock and didn’t stop until his nose was buried in the musky pubes that decorated Jared’s cock and balls. Jensen’s throat opened and closed around Jared’s cock trying to force it out, the sensation creating ripples of pleasure from root to tip.

 

Using his tongue he licked and slurped along the underside of Jared’s cock. Tracing over veins and velvet skin, Jensen sought out every last drop of the sweet tangy orange juice.

 

Sticking his finger in was left of the mangle piece of fruit; Jensen then slipped it inside Jared’s ass. Mm, juicy. Crooking the finger he searched for the tiny bundle of hidden nerves he new were waiting there for him.

 

He knew when he found it, Jared’s balls pulled up tight into his body, flush against Jensen’s chin and it was mere seconds before a much sweeter juice than any orange Jensen had ever had flooded his tongue.

 

Must be all that sugar he eats, Jensen mused at the unexpected flavour.

 

“Fuck! That was…hot! Dude you so want me bad!” Jared teased, but the cocky effect was lost I between harsh pants for oxygen.

 

“Nah, it was the orange…I was really craving one,” Jensen muttered with a grin.

 

_I'm re-posting this because a couple of people asked me for a version that was uninterrupted by comments...so here you go!_


End file.
